<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What is this? A crossover episode? by Eldritch_Cutie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22515595">What is this? A crossover episode?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eldritch_Cutie/pseuds/Eldritch_Cutie'>Eldritch_Cutie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monster High, Monster Prom (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, F/F, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Underage Drinking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:16:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22515595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eldritch_Cutie/pseuds/Eldritch_Cutie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Things get Spooky at Monster High! What happens when two vastly different monster schools clash? Love, Humor, Angst, THE OVERWHELMING OVER BEARING FEELINGS THAT BEING IN HIGH SCHOOL EMITS! Let's just say these kids have a lot on their plates and half of them are too dead to eat.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaravi the Slayer/Valerie Oberlin, Blue | Vicky/Miranda Vanderbilt, Blue | Vicky/Yellow | Oz (Monster Prom), Cleo de Nile/Deuce Gorgon, Damien LaVey/Yellow | Oz, Deuce Gorgon/Jackson Jekyll, Draculaura/Clawd Wolf, Draculaura/Clawdeen Wolf, Holt Hyde/Frankie Stein, Lagoona Blue/Gillington "Gil" Webber, Polly Geist/Green | Brian, Scott Howl/Red | Amira</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First chapter! Hope you enjoy ≧◡≦ <br/>-Zoe</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dark and dreary was a normal day for Jackson Jekyll. If anything he preferred it over the endless torment that had been summer, why did it have to be so hot? His mother barely let him out of the house until back to school shopping ads were back on the tv. By no means was it cool, but Jackson would take 72 and threatening to rain over 85 and sunny in New Salem any day. He turned on his miniature fan and held it in front of his face as he waited in the early morning for the bus to Monster High. “Hey dude!” Called a familiar male voice coming up the street. With a backpack slung over his shoulder and skateboard in hand up walked Jackson’s best friend, Deuce Gorgon. He gave the taller boy a nervous smile and waved slightly. “Not riding to school?” Jackson asked. “Nah, I hate sweating before the first bell.” Jackson knew that feeling all too well. “Brought the wheels for after school, heading to the mall with Cleo.” He gave a half hearted smile, “You know how it is.” Jackson gave a sympathetic nod, he knew how difficult Duece’s girlfriend Cleo De Nile could be. First day of Sophomore year she had made his life incredibly difficult by kissing him in front of the whole school, just to irk the girl he was crushing on at the time because she wouldn’t give Cleo her grapes. “So, you guys are still trying to make it work?” Jackson asked, “yeah, even stayed behind this Summer. Mom went to Greece without me. She sent lots of pics though so it was kinda like being there.” He gave a chuckle but Jackson knew he didn’t mean it. Going to Greece every Summer was something he looked forward to, Cleo had him wrapped around her finger tighter than a ring on a Golden Corral patron. It killed Jackson to see him like this, especially since it was kind of his fault. If Cleo hadn’t kissed him Jackson’s ex, Melody, wouldn’t have asked Deuce out causing him and Cleo to split. The year had been a wild ride but thankfully everything had ended alright. After the drama that was Merston High the monsters thought it best to make their own school. There were plenty of students and the faculty was... well you work with what you have. It was Jackson and Duece’s junior year but it was their second year at the new Monster High. Before Jackson could give words of encouragement to his friend the bus came careening down the cul de sac. The count was trying but not having to drive for as long as he has definitely was straining on his new job. It parked itself at the bus stop and the doors opened. Draculaura and the Wolf siblings had already been picked up, but they knew most students were going to be dropped off by their families so at least it wasn’t going to be a crowded ride. “Hey Jackson! Deuce! Back here!” Clawde called to them from the very back of the bus sitting next to Draculaura and behind Clawdeen and Howleen. He gestures to the seat in the back beside him, the ones big enough for three people to sit in but with how much Deuce man-spread it was perfect for them. They took the seat, Jackson nearest the window, just as his cousins hopped on the bus. Heath Burns was panting like he just ran a mile and Harmony, his sister, is doing the same, late as usual. “Thanks for waiting Count!” Heath says breathlessly and nods to the driver as they make their way back. Harmony sits near the center of the bus and quickly pulls out headphones, Heath plops down in the seat in-front of Jackson and Deuce. Jackson rolls his eyes and presses his forehead to the cool window. “Hey Deuce! Claaaawde, guys! Heard you two were whipped all summer!” He laughs loudly at what he thinks is a clever joke. Clawde growls and Deuce hisses, Lala strokes Clawde’s face and he calms down but Duece’s snakes are still at it. “Listen man. At least Clawde and I can get dates and keep ‘em. What’s with Abby dumping you in June huh?” The Wolfs give a howl at the burn, “for your information,” Heath starts, but his fiery hair has grown brighter the comment got to him, “Abby and I broke up on good terms. She said she was moving.” Jackson started getting worried about the flames growing on his cousin’s head and aimed the fan back at himself. “Yeah, I heard that she was moving too,” Howleen piped in “down the street! You’re so sad man!!” The wolves howled with laughter and Heath burned up hotter. “Keep it down in the back please!” Dracula yelled as Melody Carver, Jackson’s ex, climbed onto the bus. Her and Jackson held awkward eye contact before she quickly took the nearest seat to the front and busied herself with her iPod. “What about you Jackson? Heard you broke some hearts over the summer too!” Heath’s flames crackled eagerly, he loved to torture his cousin. “First Frankie, then the almost Normie up there,” he shot a thumb in Melody’s direction. “What’s with you dude.” “Leave him alone Heath.” Deuce hissed and patted Jackson’s shoulder. “Ugh, you guys are so L-E-M-A.” Heath groaned. “Um, we’re lema?” Draculaura asked confused which resulted in more laughter and Heath finally turning around to sit right in his seat. A couple more Ex-RADS climbed onto the bus and they were off like a silver bullet. Dracula’s Cartoon Spin-Out wasn’t what was making Jackson’s stomach knot up, it was what his cousin had said. He was right he had broken two girl’s hearts. Of course he hadn’t meant to, but he and his “brother” were something not many people, Normie or monster, were used to. His alter ego, his confidence, his abomination, his monster, Holt Hyde had been crushing on Frankie Stein, while he Jackson Jekyll had been crushing on Melody. Long story short, they weren’t keen on sharing so they dumped him and Holt. Melody had blown up over Summer, using her beautiful new found siren voice to charm audiences and form her own band. She was on her way to stardom and he was happy for her. He just wished he didn’t feel so guilty when he saw her now. When the got to school they emptied out of the warm bus, Jackson’s fan working overtime, there was a gentle chill to the air that he was thankful for. “Deucey~” a venom soaked voice echoed across the front of the school, it belonged to Duece’s mummy of a girlfriend Cleo. Deuce sighed and gave Jackson a fist bump before heading off to be with her and her zombie “bsf” (best slave forever as Ghoulia called herself behind Cleo’s back). Jackson waved at Ghoulia and Cleo pulled Deuce into a long and showy kiss. Ghoulia waved back and stuck out her tongue pointing to it with a finger giving the universal sign for “I’m gonna be sick” and Jackson chuckled. He walked into the school trying to ignore the PDA he wasn’t even halfway down the hall when he was slammed into the lockers by a hulking figure. As soon as Jackson saw the outline of Manny Taur he sighed heavily. “Really? Already on me and it’s not even first period?” “Can it! I thought this was a school for monsters! You aren’t welcome here Normie!” He spat the word in Jackson’s face, it was his favorite insult. “You infiltrated our school and now I’m gonna-“ he stopped and seemed almost in a daze as he says “put you down. And walk away.” And he did just that, Jackson picked up his backpack and looked confused as Manny left. “Sorry, I just thought it was too early for that.” Melody spoke up behind him making him jump. “Sorry!” “No, no, it’s okay.” Jackson assured her, “thanks.” “No problem.” She smiled awkwardly at him and walked further into the school, one of her feathers dropped to the floor behind her. He picked it up and sneakily put it in one of the textbooks he was holding. He sighed and started making his way to class.</p><p>Halfway through the first period the voice of the Headless Headmistress Bloodgood rang across the school. “Would the Fearleading and Casketball team please report to the Headmistress’ office immediately.” Jackson exchanged a glance with Clawde sitting across the room from him in Dead Languages. “Well,” Mr. Rotter called out, “Mister Jekyll, Mister Wolf I believe that’s you.” Jackson and Clawde gathered up their things and the students uuu’d like teens do when your being sent to the principal’s office. “Do you think we’re in trouble?” Clawde asked Jackson when they were out of the class. “It’s the first day! How could we be in trouble?”</p><p>When they arrived at Bloodgood’s door they could hear they weren’t the first ones. “Sorry we’re late Headmistress I had t- OH MY GHOUL!” Clawde was interrupted by the sight of the biggest tarantula the boys had ever seen in their lives. It was wearing a tie and held a coffee mug in it’s mandibles. Most of the fearleading team was already there smiling like they were just trying to be polite and hide how terrified they were. Deuce was there as well so was Heath, Manny, Gil, and Hoodude. They were only missing Draculaura who ran in after them panicked from hearing her boyfriend exclaim. “Baby! What’s wr- OH MY GHOUL!” She shrieked, Headmistress Bloodgood made an irritated expression but quickly covered it with a smile. “Students, I’m sure you are wondering why you are here. And I will tell you, given that last years split meant we needed, in order to form sports teams, competitors. And since there were no other schools like ours we went against Merston High-``''AND WE CRUSHED THEM LIKE THE NORMIES THEY ARE” Manny screeches and high fives Heath, Jackson sees Frankie spark and roll her eyes. “Mister Taur if you would please.” Continued Bloodgood “This is an old colleague of mine, Principle Giant Spider, he comes to us with the same issue we faced last year.” “There is no one to go up against!” The tarantula spoke, to everyone’s displeasure. “My sportsball teams have no one to fight with!” “You mean compete with?” Bloodgood corrected “yeah, that.” Deuce mouthed at Jackson in confusion “sportsball?” Jackson shrugged. “But yes!” Principle Giant Spider continued, “my Spooky High needs competitors and I recognize you need one as well.” “That is why,” Bloodgood continued “I wanted to ask you young Ghouls and Mensters if you would put together a party or a get together between the schools? To set up a good repor! What do you think?” They stood in silence until a voice split the air like a spark. “VOLTAGE!”</p><p>“Attention students!” The students of Spooky High groaned as their Principal came over the sound system. “I understand that classes have just started but I have exciting news! Your most thoughtful principal has found another monster school for our sportsball teams to compete with! All of you will have the opportunity to meet these new and friendly faces at a “Monster Mash Meet-Up” at Monster High this Friday! Please bring your best school spirit and… “ he pauses for a moment like he does when he adds something Ms. Mann did not write on his script. “Mr. LaVey please keep your flames to yourself, that is all and welcome back to another year at Spooky High!” A fireball shoots directly at the classroom speaker that had once been used to extend PGS’ voice just moments ago, a shadow shrieked, and a demon prince laughed maniacally. “Mister LaVey!” Ms. Mann yelled as she slammed her hands down on her desk, her featureless face still managed to be menacing and convey her feelings of anger. “What?” Damien Lavey learned back in his desk chair smirking, “He only told me to behave myself at the stupid mixer!” “It is not stupid.” Ms. Mann said furiously her long tentacles appearing behind her as she yelled. “Detention. This Saturday. And you have graciously just volunteered yourself to help the Monster High committee set up this ‘stupid mixer’” “That’s absolute bull sh-” the shadowy figure seated beside him shot their hand up. “I’ll also volunteer!” Ms. Mann was taken aback by the sudden action. “Uh, alright Mx Oz.” she said caught off guard “I’ll alert Principal Giant Spider.” She turned around once again to continue writing more points from her syllabus. Damien winked at Oz and the shadow blushed hard. </p><p>“I cannot believe you Oz!” Oz’s best friend Vicky’s high pitched voice rang through the busy cafeteria, “Why the hell did you sign up to help with this?” she questioned the shadow. “I-I” Oz stuttered they weren’t good with conflict, “Damien was sent to volunteer as a punishment for destroying the PA system! I saw it as an opportunity!” They managed, the fire djinn sitting beside them sighed. “I dunno what you see in that hot head.” She sneers, their zombie friend lifting his head off the table and motions to the djinns fiery hair “Uh, takes one to know one.” he mumbled. “Can it Brian.” Her flames grow and she throws a fry at him, it lands in the fluff of his jacket’s hood he grumbles and starts trying to fish it out. “I don’t believe that you would have so little respect for yourself that you would just throw away your time like that just because Damien was doing it!” Vicky continues yelling just as a pink fish humanoid monster approaches their table singing as she walks, followed by two serfs as always, Vicky goes bright red. “H-hey Miranda!” Vicky greets the fishy princess who smiles back at the table “Greetings all! I have come to let Oz know that I will also be attending in prep for the mixer! Damien told me how he would be helping and I believe I could be of much help!” “Oh!” Vicky exclaims “I was just telling Oz the same thing!” the shadow looks at her bewildered, she smiles at him threateningly “I was just saying how I was about to sign up!” she says through gritted teeth. “Wonderful!” Miranda claps her hands together, “Amira, Brian, are you signing up as well?” Amira and Brian go to voice their opinions on the matter but before they can utter a single word Vicky leans in front of them and states “Yes! We’re all signing up!” Miranda twirls in place and smiles wide. “Great! I shall go and tell Principal Giant Spider at once!” she claps twice and walks off her serfs following close behind. “What the fuck Vick?” Amira calls out once Miranda is out of earshot. “I’m sorry!” Vicky starts “I panicked! And she’s pretty! I promise I’ll make it up to you! I can probably convince Scott to join in!” Amira leans back to think about it while Brian pipes up “Yeah, but that does nothing for me. Your dear sweet cousin who you have also roped in.” “Don’t be so dramatic Bri. I know you like Damien too. And~ if its a party then you know Polly is going to be all over it!” He squints angrily but can’t deny what his cousin says is correct. “Fine. but I’m going to complain the whole time.”</p><p>That afternoon the color squad pulled up to Monster High in Scott Howl’s van, with them was Polly Geist, Damien Lavey, Miranda Vanderbilt, and Valerie Oberlin. Polly immediately jumped out of the van by phasing through the door, the ghost was very eager to see this other school and the other monsters would be lying if they said they weren’t curious. The building was more like a castle then a school. “Holy balls!” Polly exclaimed, “Y’all gotta see this shit!” she said sticking her head through the door. They all filed out of the back of the van, as soon as Scott exited his usually cheerful demeanor changed. He seemed on edge and immediately took up the rear of the group frantically sniffing the air. “Yo, Scott whassup buddy?” Polly floated over to him as they began walking up to the front doors. “I smell other wolves.” he said shortly, none of them had seen him act this way since Leonard had insulted Polly to her face in front of him, needless to say it was kind of unnerving. “Also,” He sniffed again and growled as Damien kicked down the doors. “A human.”</p><p>The “Welcoming Committee” didn’t know what to expect but when Clawdeen and Clawde had started growling it was too late to ask what it was about before the front doors were kicked open by an intimidating looking demon. Clawdeen, Clawde, and Scott immediately jumped in front of their friends. “They didn’t say there would be other werewolves coming.” Clawdeen says shortly. “They didn’t say you had a fucking human here.” Damien replied back glaring daggers at Jackson, Deuce stood in front of him and grabbed the side of his glasses. “Yo, dudes.” he spoke in a cool tone, “let’s all chill out.” Valerie stared at him and spoke “Yeah,” she walked up to Scott and Polly helped her push him back while Draculaura pushed her boy and ghoulfriend back. Valerie stuck out her hand to Deuce, “Valerie, Oberlin. How’s it going?” Before Deuce could reply Cleo stood in front of him and took Valerie’s hand instead. “Cleo De Nile. Welcome to Monster High.” her voice was dripping with sarcasm as she shook Val’s hand. “Thanks.” She responded shortly “I have a cousin that goes here actually, funnily enough. Toralie Stripe? Huge dumb ass bitch?” “You’re cousins with Toralie?!” The other Franken-monster exclaimed, finally pulling her eyes away from Vicky. “Unfortunately, yes.” “I feel so bad for you.” Deuce says with a chuckle. “I’m Deuce Gorgon, this is Jackson Jekyll and he’s actually-” “woah!” Deuce is interrupted by Vicky, “So do you have another personality that’s a monster!” Jackson nods shyly “Neat!” she continues “What happens? How does that work? Is it weird? It must get awkw-” Valerie cuts her off by clearing her throat. “Anyway.” she says, “we come in peace.” Val glares at Polly to try and get her to calm Scott down. Miranda takes the moment of silence to introduce herself and comes forward, unfortunately “Greetings! I am Princess Miranda Vanderbilt!” She looks ahead at the other sea monster on the fear leading squad who has just paled at the mention of Miranda’s name. “I assume you have heard of me? And you two will tell me your names and I do believe a tour is in order!” She smiles sharply at Gil and Lagoona. “I-I” Lagoona stammers and begins backing up, “I need to use the restroom.” The sea monster takes off down the hallway, Gil rushes after her. “Lagoona!” Miranda’s face contorts “How rude.” she huffs. “I’m sorry,” Cleo says walking up to face Miranda, the fish princess is way taller than the mummy but that doesn’t seem to affect Cleo’s tone when addressing her. “This school already has it’s royalty. So don’t believe for a second you can just go around and order my friends around.” Cleo has her finger pointed in Miranda’s face which causes Scott to growl louder, setting off the other werewolves in the corridor as well, “Only I get to do that.” Miranda scoffs and slaps Cleo’s hand away from her face Damien is instantly behind Miri. “and who the fuck are you to be giving orders, bitch.” Cleo makes a disgusted noise and Deuce is at her side. “Hey man, you do not speak to her that way.” “Then maybe she shouldn’t start shit if she can’t take it!” “enough!” Both Franken-monsters spark and shout together, they make the lights flicker in the hallway. “This is supposed to bring us together!” Frankie says, “Can’t we just try to get along?” Vicky finishes. Damien is still glaring at Cleo and Deuce, Deuce speaks up. “I’d listen to your friend if I was you.” “And if I were you, I’d fire my stylist.” Miranda snaps back causing Damien to crack up. Cleo scoffs “I am not working with you sick degenerates!” she yells. “Ghoulia, Deuce, we’re leaving.” she snaps her fingers and begins walking away Deuce glares behind his sunglasses and follows with Ghoulia shrugging an apology at Jackson as he leaves. “Cleo!” Frankie yells “Wait! Ugh” she sighs and looks towards Vicky “Hi, um, I’m Frankie Stein. I’m sorry Cleo can be.. A bit much.” “You call that ‘a bit’?” Damien says “I call that a bitch!” Heath laughs at the demon’s quip, finally regaining his composure after being starstruck by the flaming djinn that walked in with the others. “That’s a good one!” he says absentmindedly as he makes his way over to Amira. “Hey cutie! Did it get hot in here? Or is it just,” he turns up the heat, literally as he catches fire “us~” The djinn looks down at him with disgust. “Cool light show stud.” she says dryly “But you don’t know the meaning of heat!” She begins to burn brighter than him, Damien laughs. “Yeah noob!” His hands burst into flames “If you want to talk arson I’m down to burn this whole fucking dump to the ground!” The heat begins to be too much for even Jackson’s fan and he can feel his consciousness slipping. “Please..” Is all he can manage before he blacks out making way for Holt Hyde to add his fire to the mix. “Woah!” Holt yells out jumping up to light up as well “We havin’ a flaming contest!?” Polly cracks up with Damien forgetting to hold back Scott, “Depends! How gay are you?” She cracks up as Holt burns brighter “Who you callin gay!?” he practically screams going to jump her but Damien gets in the way, Holt swings and Damien kicks him in the chest. “YAS!!! FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!” Polly screams. Manny yells loudly and rushes at Damien, he’s seeing red as he tackles the demon to the ground. Clawde jumps at Scott and they begin fighting as well. It’s a mess as Amira goes to defend Scott when suddenly the fire alarm goes off dowsing the brawl in water, the two electrical monsters spark and everyone goes down.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. They Had It Coming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I can not believe you all!” Headmistress Bloodgood cries out. “Indeed!” PGS adds “It is one thing to have a squabble, it is an entirely different thing to have a brawl!” Bloodgood continues. “Have you all gone absolutely mad?!” Jackson opens his mouth to say something but she silences him with a wave of her hand. “I know this is my school’s fault Headmistress. I can assure you punishments will be issued.” Ms. Mann states angrily her tentacles have been flinging behind her ever since she and Principal Giant Spider arrived at the scene. Jackson has a black eye and a bruised chest, the werewolves have been muzzled yet are still growling at one another. “Mister Howl!” Ms. Mann snaps a tentacle and Scott whimpers, “that is quite enough!” “Ms. Mann this really isn’t our fault!” Vicky starts. “This is all a big misunderstanding!” Frankie continues “And I promise I will not charge until we can resolve this!” “You had better Frankie! Both schools are depending on your groups to find balance and acceptance!” Bloodgood begins “You have until Friday to see past your differences.” Ms. Mann continues for Bloodgood “So as punishment none of you are leaving until you set up for the party and can stand to be in the same room together. You are officially on lock down.” Damien stand up “This is fucking bullshit! They’re the ones that provoked us by having territorial bitches and a human!” Deuce stands up hand once again on his shades “Listen man. Jackson has just a right to be here as anyone of us so cool it.” Polly floats over to jackson and comes face to face with him causing him to blush and try to look away. “Yeah Dame! I mean, he doesn’t look so bad!” “Polly he tried to attack you!” “That was the other dude!” she yells back, “Enough!” Bloodgood and Ms. Mann call at the same time. “You will all proceed to the gym where Coach and Mister Hackington are waiting for you. They will be monitoring your progress.” The students all groan except for Polly who begins chanting “Coach coach coach coach” As she flies through the door, her fellow students follow begrudgingly. </p><p>Frankie tried to talk to the other Franken-monster but to no avail, she wants to apologize for going berserk and get to know the other girl but anytime she gets close the other wolf growls at her. She ends up giving up and walking with Draculaura, “I just don’t get it!” the short vampire whispers to her “why are they acting so mean! I’m really shocked at this new wolf this is Clawde and Clawdeen’s territory! He has no right to be acting like this!” “Agreed” Clawdeen says “Maybe he’s just a little freaked out by all the smells. There are quite a few wolves that go here, I think it’s just a little confusing for him.” Frankie tries defending the new kids, it’s what she would want them to do for her so she does it happily. “Yeah? Well he needs to get over it. And fast.” Clawde growls sharply. </p><p>Vicky is walking with Oz and trying to calm them down “This was a horrible idea! One of the worst ideas I've ever had! I’m so sorry for dragging you into this I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m” before they can apologize again Vicky gives them a hug and shushes them. “You didn’t do anything Oz, it’s okay!” “Yeah if anyone is t’blame its Vicky.” Amira hisses. “What?!” Vicky exclaims “Rude!” “Vick you dragged us all into this. Don’t forget that.” Brian yawns as he walks looking irritated and sleepy. “I know but I didn’t expect it to be like this!” Vicky yells back still cradling the almost sobbing shadow in her arms. “Guys, don’t blame her she was ju-” the shadow goopifies further when they are interrupted by Damien punching a locker and yelling, “This is such fucking crap! No! It’s worse than crap! Beyond crap! It’s officially shit. Your school is shit!” “Dude! For tartarus’ sake shut up!” Deuce yells, Manny snorts at the demon. “I wouldn’t be so brave if i were as red as you loser.” “Oh yeah?” Damien yells “Well all I can smell is a heavy dose of bullshit!” “Talking some pretty big game for someone who got his ass pummeled by my friend here!” Heath smirks as he a Manny high five once again. Damien’s hands catch fire again and he laughs haughtily “Oh~ you’re just asking for it no-” He gets cut off by a terrifyingly loud “ENOUGH!” ripping through everyone’s heads. The hallway darkens and Oz stands in the center of everyone no longer crying no longer cowering. Vicky had started crying in frustration and that was enough to set the amalgamation off. “EVERYONE WILL PLAY NICE OR I WILL FEAST UPON THE FEAR I DRAIN FROM YOUR QUAKING BODIES.” Everyone stops, they are trembling, no sounds can be heard. Vicky makes her way over to the shadow, “Oz, that’s enough.” The lights return and Oz stands down, everyone that was once racked with terror blinks as if hey don't remember what had happened. “Let’s just get to the gym.” Frankie suggests, they all collectively nod and walk in silence.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Decorating a Gym is a lot Like Dodgeball</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Short chapter, it was originally gonna be one but I split it into two!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Decorating a gym is a lot like dodgeball!” Coach calls out happily to the unhappy monsters he’s watching. “At the end of the day you’re just throwing something out there and hope it hits someone, but in this case you want to hit them in their hearts!” Damien lets out a frustrated groan from the ladder he is perched upon, Mr. Hack and Coach had decided it would be best if they paired up students to work on different tasks together. Damien was paired with the other school’s Frankenstein's Monster and, while she was cute, she’d be even cuter if she shut the fuck up. “Do you think it needs to be higher on the left?” She was talking about the banister he was pinning up over the stage, he sighed heavily and looked over. “No,” he said shortly “I think it looks fine.” he put a tack in and begun climbing down off the ladder. “Here just look from where I am?” He stood next to her, he didn’t understand how someone could still be so small while still wearing heels, but unfortunately she was right. “What do you think?” Damien’s tail flicked back and forth, he was still on edge from what happened in the hallway, he had no clue Oz could be capable of something like that. It made him feel like Oz was holding back and it pissed him off. Then again, what didn’t? He gave a throaty growl and started angrily moving the ladder. “You know what?” The other monster started “It’s fine! It’s great!” she continued but was cut off by a very loud “It most certainly is not okay!” The fish princess had her hands on her hips, “None of this is okay! They will not allow me to bring my serfs! This job would have already been done with them!” she stomps her foot “This is no job for royalty!” Cleo perked up at hearing this, “Oh?” she raised herself slowly from the plastic chair she had perched herself upon like a cat admiring a cleaning owner. “And just what do you rule over?” She makes her way over to her, suppose to be, partner. “I am to claim my father’s throne. The Vanderbilts have owned the Northern Pacific for generations! And you are?” She lowers her gaze as if inspecting a bug that decided to crawl into her field of vision, she glares at the smaller mummy as she speaks. “I am Cleo De Nile as I said before if you had listened.” The Mummy glares right back at her “I am the second in line to the De Nile family’s throne” Miranda lights up at hearing this “Ah! Second in line?” she laughs “So you have no real power!” The mummy gasps in shock and disgust, “Deuce!” She yells out and the gorgon comes up behind her, “did you hear what this, deluded sea witch blubbered at me!” Damien hears this commotion and decides to tune in, the others have gathered around at this point while Mr. Hack is arguing with Coach about the importance of scholastics vs physical deaducation. Deuce looks at the demon with pleading eyes behind his shades. “Dude, your girlfriend needs to take it back. That wasn’t cool.” Damien begins maniacally laughing, “you’re girl started it! And now she wants you to finish it! What’s wrong Second in Line? Can’t get the throne and can’t defend yourself?” He gives an evil chuckle as Cleo walks up to him “seriously why are all the chicks here that aren’t wolves so fucking short?” He thinks to himself as she looks up and points a finger in his face. “And what right do you have to say these things to me? It’s not like someone as shabbily dressed and hornless as you would ever understand what it means to be someone like me.” He smiles even wider, he looks like he could set this whole place on fire as he begins to glow. His eyes catch fire wind begins to swirl around him and suddenly he’s in full armor, his horns restored and bigger than before, with a flaming crown between them. He begins to laugh like a mad man as Cleo’s finger falls Deuce steps in between them but just as suddenly as it started it stops. Leaving Damien standing there looking just as he did a moment before, he smirks. “What, the fuck was that??” The female wolf barks out, “Prince of Hell.” Damien smiles cheerfully. “What are you monsters?” Jackson finally speaks up catching the attention of the arguing students. “What gives you the right to speak to us huh Humey?” Damien sneers back, “hey, he’s fine. He’s being a lot cooler than you jack asses are right now.” Deuce comments, “I don’t know what your high school is like but your attitude is fucking wack dude.” Clawdeen comes up behind him, “So what if we gotta normie? He ain’t hurtin nobody!” “Tell that to my kingdom!” Miranda yells “The humans do nothing but pollute my oceans and harm my subjects.” Frankie comes over to try and keep the peace, “We know that, but what we’re saying is that Jackson is part monster. He’s the grandson of Dr. Jekyll and his monstrous half comes from Holt Hyde. We got off on the wrong stitch, can we all forget this weird feud we have going on and try again?” Damien and Miranda have gone back to glaring down at Deuce and Cleo who are glaring right back. Vicky grabs Oz’s arm, drags them over to where everyone is arguing and sticks her hand at Frankie. “Hi,” she said cheerfully “I’m Vicky Schmidt, I like your idea! I want us all to get along too.” Frankie sparks and grins grabbing Vicky’s hand, “Hi! I’m Frankie Stein it’s absolutely voltageous you’re here at Monster High!” A surge of electricity passes through both of them and Vicky blushes. “This is my best friend Oz! They’re a spooky, uh, thing?” Oz waves sheepishly but their eyes are on Damien who doesn’t seem to be backing down. “But that’s Damien, Miranda, Polly’s the ghost that went to the bathroom an hour ago, Valerie she’s a khajiit, my other two best friends Brian and Amira and Scott!” She points them out to the other Frankengirl and Scott’s ears prick up at hearing his name, he is immediately by Vicky’s side sniffing at her. “You called me? Are you okay?” he’s talking to her but staring ahead at Clawdeen not breaking eye contact with her, “I’m fine Scott, this is their school you gotta calm down!” Vicky paps his nose, she has to get on her toes to manage it but it gets her message across. “Why don’t you introduce yourself?” He begins whining softly, “It’d be what a good boy would do~” She’s got him. His tail wags a bit, he still looks apprehensive but he makes his way over to Clawdeen and says “Hi, I’m Scott Howl.” She glares at him, she’s a bit smaller but she could still take him down, through gritted teeth she replies “Hey. Clawdeen Wolf.” Her voice isn’t friendly and her stance is even more harsh. He bows his head to her, not exactly dropping his guard but at least letting her know she and her brother don’t have to worry about him. He goes back to Vicky wagging his tail. “How was that?!” He asks excitedly, “Very good! Can you keep it up and try and help me bring the others around?” Scott goes to say yes but Cleo interrupts, “As if! I wouldn’t come around to you” she pauses and looks Miranda dead in the eye “bottom feeders. Even if my un-life depended on it.” She crosses her arms and begins to walk off, “Deuce. Ghoulia.” They go to follow her and Damien starts walking by Deuce, “Man, I thought your big friend over there was the dog.” He chuckles darkly as Deuce shoves him away, “Why do you let her talk to you like that huh?” Deuce gives him a glare, thinking about lifting his glasses and shutting this “prince of Hell’s” mouth up for awhile. But he just shrugged it off, “Cleo! Wait come on!” Frankie chases after the mummy and Draculaura goes with her to stop Cleo. “Yeah! I mean, we could just talk it out! It doesn’t need to be so bad! I mean if the wolves can get along so can royalty!” Cleo stops and huffs as she stomps her wedge heels, Lagoona sneaks into the conversation. “Look Sheilas, I dunno if that’s possible with this crew.” Frankie gives her friend a shocked look with sparks flying from her fingertips. “Lagoona why-“ the sea monster interrupts her “just let me explain, that girl Miranda? I know she doesn’t look it but she’s a genocidal maniac! All of the Pacific and Oceanic regions fear her and her family. I haven’t seen the extent but I know the stories. Up here in the north is where they rule, s’not good mates.” Draculaura speaks up “that’s why you ran!” Lagoona nods, “see Frankie?” Cleo looks Frankie right in the eyes, “it’s never going to work!” She turns and exits leaving behind a lingering amber smell in the air.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Catty Visitor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m sorry Frankie, but I can do with the rest o’them but I can’t talk to her. She’ll end up ordering Gil’n I around and that’s just not somethin I’m into.” Frankie goes to reply when there’s a mrowl of haughty laughter. “Heeeeey cuz~” Torelie, her voice drips with the same sarcasm and bite that she always possesses. The khajiit groans and stops painting the sign she was working on, “Heeeeey Tori,” she replies with just as much sarcasm it’s plain to see everyone here doesn’t like this cat. Not even her cousin looks pleased to see the troublemaker. “Where’s your posé? They finally get tired of your shit?” Torelie gives a fake laugh. “Where’s your sister? Did she finally go back to where she belongs?” Valerie gives her a dirty look and flicks her ear in irritation, “what the hell are you doing here anyway?” Torelie says stepping over the still wet paint of the banner, Clawde who was the other person working on it speaks up. “Hey! Torelie will you get outta here?” He stands up and dusts off his knees, “This is the welcoming committees place only.” “Ooooh! Right! So that’s why you’re here.” She says it like she already knew the reason “that’s what that fiasco earlier was all about!” Valerie rolls her eyes seeing through her cousin’s lies “It’s Saturday, shouldn't you be shitting in an alley somewhere? Gods know your not here to learn anything or else you’d have the brain cells to know that I don’t want to fucking talk to you.” “I had detention.” Torelie says as she checks her claws, “but I heard the drama in the hall and just haaad to check out how this was going.” Valerie rolls her eyes “but really, did your sister get sent back to Greece finally? Because Unkie finally realized that a snake ass bitch is no place for a cat house?” Valerie snorts a laugh“No, because if he realized that then we wouldn’t be able to  let you come in with your dingy back alley ass.” With this the werecat hissed and scratched at Valerie who batted her claws away flicking her ears back. “Whatever.” She said as she began to saunter off, “we have the hotter gorgon anyway!” Deuce was trying to get back to work on setting up chairs for the stupid mixer when he heard someone say “hot” and “gorgon” falsely hoping it was Cleo, he knew he would get in trouble with her for not following to see if she was okay but she had Ghoulia he could say that he thought they needed girl time? His thoughts were interrupted by the demon, practically on his shoulder, behind him saying “because you know you shouldn’t. I know I’m an asshole but I know a bad relationship when I see one, and you seem like an alright guy to be-“ “look.” Deuce stood up and turned to face Damian, “you don’t know me, or my life, or my girlfriend. So why don’t you worry about yours instead.” He points at Miranda, “oh, Miranda’s not my girlfriend.” Deuce looks confused as he asks “then why are you defending her like that?” “Because she’s my childhood friend, even if she wasn’t she’d still be my friend and I’m responsible for protecting these assholes from assholes like your girlfriend.” “She’s not an asshole, she’s just-“ “an asshole.” The Demon interrupted “stop saying that.” Deuce warned, “how many friends that are girls do you have?” Damien asked, the question took Deuce by surprise. “What?” The prince spoke again “how many friends do you have that are girls, outside of your girlfriend.?” Deuce thought for a moment, all his friends were guys? It didn’t seem odd but he knew that if he tried befriending other girls Cleo would have a conniption. “Does Ghoulia count?” He thought to himself, “She’s more of cleo’s friend but?” Damien sighed and put his hand on Duece’s shoulder. “Dude. Lemme guess. ‘No because my girlfriend would freak.” Deuce nodded. “That’s a big sign of a bad relationship.” Deuce rolled his eyes “yeah well, that’s your opinion.” He said flatly as he returned to helping Jackson with his chairs, as his partner seemed to have vanished, “suit yourself.” Damien said putting his hands on his hips, “I just think that maybe instead of worrying about what would piss her off, you should think of what would make you happy. If there’s one thing I hate more than anything, and I mean Anything. It’s people taking away the happiness of others.” Deuce looks up at him again a little impressed by all this coming from the anti-Christ. “That’s MY job.” His hands alight again as he chuckles darkly. There it was. Deuce looked over at Jackson who was fanning himself slightly as moving the chairs had gotten him to perspire a bit. Maybe he did deserve more but, he cared about Cleo he knew that but it had begun to wear on him how sometimes she could be just down right mean. He felt the familiar tug in his heart as he looked at his best friend. He sighed, shook his head and went back to work trying to block out Damien’s words. It wouldn’t work. Not with Cleo. Meanwhile the demon looked at Deuce looked at Jackson, smiled evilly and backed away.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I decided to make Torelie and Valerie adopted cousins, I know in canon Torelie and them don't have a family besides them but I'd like to think that MH would have at least tried to put them into a foster home thus being related to Val via adoption like Vera! Sorry for another short chapter but I didn't want one huge chapter since I know I have a hard time reading a bunch of text. Still I hope you enjoy!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Spooky Scary Substances</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>uh-oh, It’s Polly Time</p><p>T/W underage drinking and drug references</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Cleo left, Coach and Mr. Hack had to drag her back and just let her partner with Ghoulia and Jackson since his partner still hadn’t returned from her bs bathroom run. The girl was a ghost. What did she need to use the restroom for? But it looked like once again Cleo’s incessant whining had gotten her what she wanted. Jackson huffed as he continued to do all the work, since partnering with Cleo was kind of like not having one at all, he kept his fan on blast and his sleeves rolled up he wasn’t taking chances anymore. But why, why, why!? Had they made him the physical labor guy?! He already felt horrible because he just knew the fight was started because of him losing his cool and his dumb ass “brother” did something. He still didn’t have a clue what had gone down but he knew he didn’t want it to happen again. His partner, who introduced herself as “Polly Geist but you can call me, anytime!” and then busted out laughing at her own joke, had tried asking him a thousand questions about how his “whole deal worked”. Honestly he was just glad she wasn’t outwardly hating him like everyone else. Deuce had tried to apologize to Cleo after he had “failed her in her time of need” Jackson just had to roll his eyes. Some first day this was, the tone was somber around the gym no partners spoke to each other the only sound that could be heard was heels on the floor and the occasional comment from Frankie until a voice rang out like a coked out bell. “HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY COACH!” Polly floated back in the room with a black Jansport that she did not have previously, “Yes Miss Geist?” The coach from the other school, that Jackson assumed was just named Coach, replied back in the same kind of sing song that she had said his name in. “We need to have like, an emergency secret meeting. Like just us students, I came up with this dope ass speech and I’m totes going to get this party harty-ing.” She had gained the other student’s attention now, Jackson looked around to see the students from Spooky High smiling and trying not to chuckle to themselves. Interested, and desperate to get on the good side of these scary kids, he spoke up, “Uh, yeah Mr. Hack, Polly and I were working on a way to really try and bring some um, unlife to this uh, Monster Mash?” Polly’s eyes lit up “Yeah! And he’s like a total nerd so you can totes trust this is legit!” The coach puts on a puzzling look, “Hmm, I don’t know, what if I go out in the hall and you all escape or something? I don’t think I can leave you kids in here alone unsupervised.” “It’s a present for the teachers!” Jackson blurted out, “Uh, t-to say thanks for everything b-but it’s a surprise you know?” He had never lied this much before, but he looks at Mr. Hack to plead further but the old man began to speak, “Well, I s’pose a few moments can’t ‘urt. ‘Specially if it’s ‘bout us.” He elbows Coach “Jekyll ain’t got a threatin’ bone in his body. An’ I’m sure miss Stein’ll keep ‘em in line. Right Stein!?” Visibly confused Frankie nods and Coach and him leave the gym to wait in the hall. Jackson feels something cold touch his rear end and practically jumps eight feet in the air, he hears Polly giggle. “Nice work nerd!” She puts her palm up towards him and he awkwardly high fives her. “Alright Polly, quit holding out watcha got?” Damien steps forward a huge smile posted on his face that Jackson would normally describe as evil but now he knows, this is just Damien’s normal smile. “Okay! So I went out to the vaaaaaan, and goooot, gooooooodiiiiiiiiies!” She floats over to a table and dumps the contents of the backpack onto it, he recognizes most of them thanks to Holt crashing out in dangerous places, drugs and alcohol. “Excuse me!?” Frankie sparks behind him, “This is a school!” She continues practically screaming. “Yo!” Damien shouts and covers her mouth, Clawdeen starts growling at him. “Hey Hey!” Vicky steps in between Damien and Frankie placing her hands on his chest and pushing him away. “Sorry again, I guess our schools are pretty different.” Damien smirks and adds, “Yeah, we do this shit all the time! It’s fine, if you’re not a bunch of pansies.” Frankie scoffs, “I will not be peer pressured! It’s a scream to be clean!” Damien and Polly burst out laughing and so do most of the other monsters from Spooky High. “Dude, this chick talks like a back to school ad from the nineties.” Valerie says through mrowls of laughter. “Are you seriously making fun of me  because I don’t want to ruin my brain with that garbage?!” Polly gasps “This is the finest toilet wine I could make given the circumstances!” Jackson does a double take and as if reading Jackson’s mind Clawd says, “Did you say toilet wine?” he is immediately hit on the nose for that by his sister “Uh Uh, down boy.” Clawdeen says. Polly grabs a bottle and floats over to the two werewolves, “But! This is still some good shit! It’s been sitting in Scott’s van for like ‘evs! And the time will go by fasteeeeer.” Jackson sees the Spooky High kids just taking things and drinking like this is just a normal day for them, Manny and Heath go to join in as well but Frankie stands in front of them. “And just what do you think you’re doing?” She puts her hands on her hips and they start breaking, the purple cat girl tilts her head to the side to look at her. “Hey, we can dig that you’re all straight edge but like, don’t go and police other peeps.” She says as she hands a bag of pills to Ghoulia, Frankie gasps, “Ghoulia!” “I mean yeah! A little party never killed nobody!” Polly says as she helps Clawd chug straight from the bottle. “Clawd!” Frankie watches in horror as her friends are turned to the dark side by these Spooky High kids, Jackson puts his hand on her shoulder and she jumps. “Hey, it’s okay, um, you did your best and I guess um, that’s what high school is about?” Frankie takes a sharp breath in and says “I won’t tell. But only because my friends would get in trouble. If it was just you kids I wouldn’t have an issue but since you dragged them into this I can’t!” “Woo!!! Party til the break of dawn! Scott, B-Ri how those doors coming!?” Jackson and Frankie turn to see the werewolf and zombie from the other school have barricaded the doors that Mr. Hack and Coach just went through, Scott gives a howl and Brian gives a thumbs up, and suddenly Jackson’s afternoon just got even longer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Fucking Corn Hole</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You know the game with the bean bags?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Frankie didn’t know how everything got so out of hand. Suddenly the gym was loud with music from the speakers. It was a sort of 60’s surfer rock you would hear in an old monster movie, Frankie turned to see some of her friends beginning to dance alongside the Spooky High kids and she couldn’t believe this was happening. The temperature in the gym had begun slowly rising and Jackson was getting nervous, this was the first time in awhile Frankie had been around him and he didn’t want Holt to mess this up for him. He put on his best brave face and said “At least they’re bonding?” Frankie sparked, “This isn’t good Jackson! We aren’t old enough to be doing this!” Jackson spotted Heath and the fire girl from the other school he was hitting on before  arm wrestling she sends his hand slamming into the table and throws up her arms as her zombie friend cheers her on. The two male wolves who were at each other’s throats just two hours ago are now having a chug off with Polly and Clawdeen cheering on their respective brother and bro. “I don’t know Frankie, maybe Polly had a point?” She turns to face him, hands on her hips, “Jackson!” He holds up his hands in surrender “Listen, why don’t you just let them enjoy? Maybe you could help make this party better with some activities? I know there’s some games in the storage closet?” He pauses to grab his fan and wave it around his face, he could see Frankie thinking about it. “Fine, but only to distract from everything else happening.” She stomped off to the closet where some games were stored, mainly small board and festival games for the clubs who the gym could use. There were two boards for bean bag tic tac toe, and she even tossed out a few balls. </p><p>Damien surveyed the shit that Frankie had decided to make herself busy with and had to laugh as hard and as loud as he could. “Is that fucking Corn Hole?” He asked in disbelief seeing her struggle to drag out the holed boards, she raised an eyebrow at him. “I’m sorry?” she asked, “Corn hole?” he said again. Frankie stared at him scanning the knowledge her father uploaded into her brain for what in the name of Thomas Edison a Corn Hole was. Suddenly there was a soft deep voice that said “It’s the game with the bean bags and you throw them? It was originally played during harvest with corn cobs and baskets.” Frankie hadn’t even noticed that the shadow in the yellow vest who had screamed in the hallway had come up behind Damien, “Fucking nerd! Of course you would know the boring ass history of fucking Corn Hole!” Damien yelled at the shadow who blushed and cowered a bit, “the hell are you doing over here anyway? We’re on break!” Frankie stomps her heel, “we are not on break! You all decided to stop working!” She took a deep breath and continued, “I thought it would be fun to play a few games if we are ‘on break’ like you say.” “Who the fuck would want to-” He was interrupted by a shriek “Is that Battleship!?” Miranda clapped her hands together, “I love Battleship! It was a very important game when I was a child but I played it with my Daddy’s naval ships!” Vicky practically ran to pick up the box for the game, she came out of nowhere and yelled. “I’ll play you Miri!” Frankie was stunned at how fast these kids moved, was no one going to acknowledge what Miranda had said? Given Lagoona’s words she knew this was probably no off handed comment. “Do you want to play Corn Hole Damien?” The shadow asked, Damien looked down at them and scoffed. “Hell no! I’m gonna try and dunk your ass into one of these baskets!” He picked up the shadow who yelped and sent them dunking into a basketball court. Frankie was now thoroughly confused as hell. Amira, power drunk off her wins at arm wrestling, races over to one of the balls and shouts “Dodgeball!” in a blatant show to try and impress Scott. This absolutely works as Scott and the other two wolves ears perk up. “Can we play?!” Scott asks excitedly bounding over to Amira, “I mean,” said the fire djinn “we are in a gym, it’s what coach would want if Miss priss ‘ere will approve of one fun event?” Frankie sparked as Amira’s burning hot skin met her cold one as she nudged her playfully. “Uh, dodgeball.” That was a normal activity right? If it would stop the drinking she’d do anything. “Yes. Yes let’s play dodgeball.” Frankie says, “Great! You ‘n me will be team captains!” Amira replies, “Okay, but!” Frankie had an idea “no picking from just your school, one from ours one from yours.” Amira razzberries but agrees, after a bit the teams stand divided. </p><p>    On Amira’s team; Deuce, Scott, Clawd, Valerie, Lagoona, Brian, Manny, Polly. <br/>Frankie's team was; Damien, Clawdeen, Miranda, Vicky, Gil, Oz, Heath and Jackson, much to his protest. Miranda and Vicky had been coerced out of their game of battleship by Damien “promising” that he would play Miri later. It was around this time that Coach and Mr. Hack had realized they had been duped. “I don’t think music is a part’a no surprise!” Mr. Hack commented, he tried the door and found it jammed, going to the other entrance proved fruitless too. “Ah shoot, and here I thought those kids had changed!” Coach was disappointed in his rambunctious students’ actions and really didn’t want this to damper the planning for this party, he knew all these kids needed was a good fashioned school rivalry. Mr. Hackington, whom Coach had never met before today, was a brute of a man but darn was he smart Coach would give him that, Coach had never been much for academics and he respected people who had the minds for it, but man sometimes there was nothing like the rush of competition to really get you giving 102%! I guess he was more excited for this then his kids were. His ears drooped and his tail fell as he realized all of this, so much disappointment rushed through him to the point he almost felt bad for feeling it! Maybe he did this, maybe if he had shown more effort towards getting along with Mr. Hackington, he just had said that gym class was a waste of time! But it ain’t! Not even close! While Coach was having a moment Mr. Hackington took the time to realize the door had been propped shut with something. He then made the short journey to his classroom, removed his mother’s chainsaw from it’s spot in the closet and made his way back. The tiger was in aword, shocked, “uh, is that uh” “Yes.” Mr. Hack said simply before yanking the cord and starting the saw.</p><p>    When they hacked through Coach saw a miracle in the form of a ball smacking a nerd in the face. Time seemed to move in slow motion as tears began forming in his eyes. Damien smiling wide caught a ball one handed to save Frankie from it’s trajectory.  and moved with Oz to trick Scott into looking up at Oz’s ball that they had thrown in the air. Damien set the ball alight and chucked it toward Scott’s gut laughing like a maniac. Clawd saw this happening, and it took a split second to realize what was to happen, but it wouldn’t. Not on his watch. He ran towards his new found bro and stepped in front, unfortunately activated his dog brain in pure panic and he tried to catch the ball. With his face. The impact sent him flying into Scott, the ball pops on his teeth and they both lose their balance falling over. The game stops, one because of the wicked hit they have just witnessed, and two because of the crazy man chainsawing his way through the gym. “Brooooooo!” Scott wailed, Coach puts his hand up to silence Mr. Hackington from yelling at the students as his chainsaw hums in the background of the scene that’s unfolding. Scott cradles Clawd in his arms as everyone crowds around “I didn’t want you to get hurt, you’re our MVP.” Clawd says up to Scott face already bruising. Scott has tears in his eyes as he says “that’s because I play nothing but dodgeball! I could help you bro but you’re the best at your school already!” “Hey!” Manny says dejectedly, everyone ignores him. “Now that is beautiful.” Coach begins to clap, addressing the whole room. “Now I see, you all just wanted to use the gym for its intended purpose. We were holding you back!” Everyone looks at wach other wondering what to say. Scott is testing Clawd by placing two fingers in front of his face, “How many fingers bro? This is what my cousin does when I get hurt!” “...lemme get a mcnpick two!” Clawd sings weakly a bit delirious from pain. “Hey good news!” Scott says, “I think he’s gonna be okay!” “Regardless.” Mr. Hack says “You locked us out!” “It was in the name of competition!” Coach protests suddenly Frankie speaks up. “Actually! It was a meeting. and now we have a plan for the mash!” She sparks.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Is This Your Life?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Deuce is so sad y'all. Short chapter but I might write more tonight!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the fiasco that was the first meeting of the Monster Mash Committee, Deuce was almost glad to be on the bus to school, because at least he would have time away from the Spooky High jerks for a bit. He dreaded seeing those kids again but at the same time he did have a bit of fun and they did help calm down their teacher who convinced Hack not to expel everyone. But he would be in “royal trouble” seeing as Cleo hadn’t texted him back all evening when he had sent her his “scheduled boyfriend check-ins”. He guessed he would have to think of something to say. Ugh, this new Cleo was harsh and the worst part was, is the reason that she keeps downing on him for happened years ago! He was just complaining at this point, mentally verbalizing everything he could never say. He loved her, he wanted her to have the best but… He just wished he knew what is was that could make him happy. He knew all the things that made Cleo happy, shoes, accessories, helping her friends, and soy free lattes. “Okay, try listing some shit you like then?” he thinks aloud, “I like skating, my mom, Perseus.” His snakes hiss, and he thinks back “You guys of course! Where would a dude be without his do?” They nod in agreement, and Deuce continues to talk to himself in his head “And uh,” “Hey, you feeling okay today dude?” The gorgon’s thoughts are interrupted by Jackson tapping his shoulder. Deuce quickly smiles to cover up that his friend caught him off guard. “Yeah!” He lies, “just thinking about those crazy kids from yesterday!” Jackson smiles back and chuckles as he pushes up his glasses, “Yeah! I mean I thought Frankie put up a spark on her own, two Stein monsters pack a volt!” Draculaura giggles from her place in the chair across the aisle. “Yeah, and that other wolf wasn’t so bad after all!” Clawde added covering up the window for draculaura, “He said he had cousins or something that were on the football team, not gonna lie I’m pretty psyched for this!” Clawdeen huffed, “What about the prince and princess from Hell though?” Deuce remembered the irritating demon Prince with a scoff, trying to tell him what his life is gonna be just because he didn’t have any friends that were girls? That didn’t make any sense! Of course he wouldn’t have any friends that are girls Look what happened last time Cleo thought somebody was getting close to him. He shook his head as the bus stopped in front of Monster High just as Deuce realized he hadn’t thought of anything to say to Cleo. </p><p>	The familiar amber tinged air made Deuce sigh as he hugged Cleo and leaned down so she could make a big display of kissing him, accompanied by a shocking lip bite he took as a warning to act like nothing was wrong. He just didn’t get it, everyone knew they were dating, why did she have to act like this? Couldn’t he just kiss her without the theatrics? They were cute at first, he thinks to himself yet again, like kind of endearing? Being told you were great was great! But when it started to be “we’re better than everyone else” he kind of didn’t subscribe to that kind of thinking. Then there was the whole thing with her dad. Why did it have to be so complicated between them? He just thought they had put this behind them. </p><p>	Cleo talked about herself the whole way to her class, about how she “couldn’t believe the gaul of that pink finned urchin and that brimstone headed demon talk to her like that.” He learned a long time ago that these questions were best answered with silence so he paid no mind as he walked her to class and she made a big deal of kissing him yet again and walked into her class. He sent a finger gun to Ghoulia and started making his own way to class, is this what his life had become? Endlessly being silent and walking Cleo places? “So that’s gonna be you life huh?” Deuce heard a familiar gravelly voice and turned to find Damien Lavey’s smirking face. “Being silent and walking your girlfriend places?” Deuce was shocked, what the hell was he doing here? “What the hell are you doing here?” Deuce yelled, Damien gave a laugh, “ I’m here to know you, your life, and your girlfriend!” “So you’re stalking me?” Deuce said back, “I wouldn’t say that. What’s the big whoop?” He continues, “wanting to bring a guy who has the potential to be fucking AWESOME to his rightful place! Is that a crime?” Deuce groans and pushes past the demon who follows him into his next class. </p><p>	By the end of the day Deuce officially doesn’t know where to begin on the list of  what is wrong with these teens. Throughout the day Damien continued to follow Deuce and in the span of one school day; set FOURTEEN desks on fire, started TWO food fights and, pulled the fire alarm SIX times. Deuce would be lying if pushing the demon into the deep end of the pool hadn’t crossed his mind. He barely got any work done and he had to blow Cleo off again for the whole day since he couldn’t let her see him with Damien. If Deuce was being honest it didn’t look like Damien was “observing” him at all it just looked like he was making a shit load of messes. Holt and Manny figured out pretty quick that “Pretty Boy Red” was back in their school so we could add setting fire to a minotaur and knocking out a fire spirit for being annoying down on the list of “Bad Shit Damien Lavey has Done Today.” When it was finally time to head to prep the gym more Deuce was sick of the demon on his shoulder. He was assigned to partner up with the Khajit from the other school and Deuce was just elated that Coach and Mr. Hack were going to be staying the whole time. Yesterday reminded him of the parties he used to go to in Greece though. Of course those had the beautiful backdrop of the beach and he was related to everyone there so, he guesses it wasn’t to much like them but Gods did he miss them. It just reminded him of the swirling dark storm that stirred in his guts whenever Cleo looked at him.</p><p>	The rest of the time went by pretty okay since the ghost was under careful supervision by Coach and wasn’t allowed out of his sight. The pair painted the rest of the banner along with help from Frankie, and the managed to string up the huge banner that read “WELCOME TO MONSTER HIGH SPOOKY HIGH MONSTERS” It took everyone to heave it up but damn if it didn’t look nice! After they got the banner up, they began organizing tables and chairs with minimal arguments and time seemed to fly! </p><p>Once it hit four the team was free to go and the ghost flew up to the ceiling with a celebratory “I’m freee!” like Genie at the end of Aladdin, before floating back down to announce, “who wants to go freak out a Denny’s!” At the prospect of food the wolves immediately began listening.  “That sounds great!” Said Damien who walked up with Jackson in tow and wrapped his arm around Deuce’s shoulders, “Me, this fucking noob, and my man Deuce’ll be there right?” Deuce met Cleo’s glare from across the gym but Clawde stepped in front of her before it could make him change his mind. “Hell to the yes,” Clawde whooped “I am star-ving!” “What else is new?” His sister rolled her eyes and leaned into her right hip, “but yeah, I’ll go if Lala is.” In the end Deuce got roped into going to Denny’s with, Polly, the wolves, Draculaura, Damien, Oz and Jackson. </p><p>	They all funneled into Scott’s van after making sure everyone had rides back home. “Alright!” Scott said hopping in the driver's seat with Polly hovering in the passenger, the radio began blasting the same style of surfer rock they had been playing the previous day. Damn did these kids love some beach rock, it was pretty alright though. Cleo had left before Deuce could say good-bye so at least there was that. As Scott pulled out of the parking lot and the three wolves in the car gave a collective howl Deuce’s fears began to ease, who cared, he was going to have some fun!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Damien gets hard.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As soon as they got to the Denny’s Draculaura saw Damien take down a sheet of paper that was stuck to the window with his tail.  It had a photo of Scott and Polly that stated “do not serve!” So she was pretty sure this was going to be a scary cool time. She had run with some odd crowds before in her 1600 years of life but never a Prince of Hell! This was a pretty exciting thing for her. Normally nothing is new, it was a nice change of pace. Plus she promised Frankie she would keep an eye out for trouble and try to smooth things over if anything got out of hand. So she guessed that this was the first sign that she had her work cut out for her.  The vampire flashed her fangs big and wide for the whole Denny’s to see, she was elated that this was the first monster owned restaurant! The 24/7 schedule was really fitting for the monsters of Salem Oregon. The employees had to move two tables together for the monster crew and as they all took their seats Draculaura was beginning to see why they weren’t wanted.<br/> She looked over to see Clawde and the other wolf, Scott, competing over who could drink the ketchup bottles faster and she beamed again as Clawde was finally bonding with another “lone wolf” like himself. After Romulus pulled what he did, Clawde had felt let down by his pack and said that he needed more time to think before blindly following someone who thinks lying about his ghoul was okay. So for the large wolf to be smiling and carrying on with someone like him was like a fang full of apple, sweet and fresh. Draculaura knew that Frankie had her qualms with these kids but that’s all they were! Kids! Just trying to have fun and share fun with friends, and they just had a… new style to it. </p><p>	Across the table Jackson was furiously fanning himself, the amount of people and heat that was currently happening around him was getting to be a bit much. He could feel his pores beginning to open, he could feel the fire inside him burning brighter, he wanted to scream, until a hand reached over with a napkin for him. “Here dude, don’t want ya burning up.” It was Deuce, who had noticed the boy’s distress. “Even though it’d be like totally fine if Holt showed up cuz like, you know you’re both my bros.” the gorgon continued with a small awkward chuckle. Jackson nodded a thanks and saw himself smile in Deuce’s shaded glasses. He patted his forehead as the demon he had the unfortunate time of meeting yesterday sat down next to him. “So, what’s your deal?” Damien asked.<br/> “Ah dude c’mon leave him alone.” Deuce replies for Jackson “I don’t care if you follow me around all day long but I’m drawing it at picking on my dude.” <br/>Jackson just continued to stay quiet as Deuce spoke to the demon who replied back “I’m just asking him a question!” <br/>“Just a really aggressive question.” Jackson thought to himself as he focused on trying to keep cool. His friend and the demon continued to argue when he suddenly felt a familiar cold spot and heard a voice in his ear say “So what is your deal?” He flinched as he saw two ghostly hands go through him and touch his chest, he could feel a presence right behind him. But that was impossible he was sitting in a chai-. “The ghost!” Jackson said to the voice, he could hear a giggle, “It’s Polly, remember?” He got a bit more nervous as the hands got higher up his body and started to go for his neck, “w-what do you want from me?” He asked in a whisper, so as to not draw attention to his embarrassing predicament. “How does the other guy work? Is it a drug?! Fuck I hated that movie rendition of Jekyll and Hyde, it fucking reaked!” She giggles again before continuing “Is he like a party goblin?” </p><p>A single bead, of cold sweat. Painless flames engulfed the boy and a loud wail filled the air as Holt Hyde came running to the scene. Deuce leaned back in shock before noticing what was happening. “Woah!” He exclaimed before saying “Oh, sup Holt.” Holt took a moment to assess the situation and clasped his hands around the ghostly ones currently sticking out of his chest. He didn’t know what was happening but he knew he would blow it big time if he stopped to ask questions, so he just went for it. “Ah! I see we have ourselves a fine specimen! Jackson did good this time round I can tell by these lovely hands!” He smiles the widest smile he can flattery had always flustered the situation enough so he could flip the tables and get this scene where he wanted it, under his control. “But it sure would be incredible if I could see the face of the dame!” The ghost behind him let out a sound of endearment with an “Aaaaaaaaw!” Before phasing through his head and turning to see him. “You ain’t too bad yourself boo.” She never seems to stop giggling this ghost, Holt decides she’s fire! </p><p>Damien doesn’t know what just happened but there was a sudden flame and now Polly is fucking up his plans. He was only following around the gorgon all day because he wanted to get up to some trouble with the guy! Deuce seemed to have the same stick Vera did shoved way up her ass and if Damien couldn’t yank at least one of them out he was going to explode. He had questions and he wanted answers, like could he turn people to stone? Is it permanent? Could the gorgon stone him? The possibilities! But he was going to get nowhere if that guy continued on the destructive path he’s on now. He’s seen way too many people in high school dating for the wrong reasons, popularity and shit didn’t fucking matter! People should know your name by the things you fuck up in sick nasty ways! Not by who you’re dating. That was lame as fuck.<br/> Damien let himself get swept away in his train of thought for a bit longer then he would have liked and had to shake his head to get out of it. Right now he had a ghost to deal with “Polly!” He yelled “I was talking to that nerd!” The ghost looked up at him with a cheeky grin that let him know she was only messing around when she whined a sad drawn out “What” followed by “I was just asking how it works!” The fiery boy that was just summoned for dinner was happy to offer an answer “Well you see pretty lady, I like shit hot!” and as he yelled the last word fire blew from his hair, Deuce’s snakes hissed. “So whenever ‘ol Jacky boy gets a bit hot under the collar I come around to get shit lit!”<br/> Another emphasis flame and Draculaura had to roll her eyes, she knew that Holt wouldn’t be able to resist a fang out like this. She chuckled to herself as he heard her flirting with the ghost from the other school. She knew it was only a matter of time before these kids found her friend’s bright secret. She had known Jackson and Holt their whole lives, she was never allowed to tell them about each other but she could have fun with them when they were kids. She had a fondness for them like an older sister watching a younger brother try to woo someone, it made her want to vomit with a smile. The server had come around and tried to get everyone’s drink orders in when the ghost possessed the jukebox and began loudly playing Hound Dog by Elvis Presley. The employees began to recognize Scott and began yelling that they needed to leave. The demon got into someone’s face and was saying “Make me”.  Deuce stood and tried to get in between Damien and the worker, telling the demon he needed to calm down.<br/>Draculaura had begun to watch the madness, taking videos and pictures on her phone of it and uploading it to her Snapscream. She stood and laughed determined to make her way over to where Holt was dancing in front of the jukebox. She needed to get in on this chaos! But she was eventually hoisted up into a set of arms, looking up she saw Clawdeen’s concerned face. “Baby vamp we gotta go! These kids ain’t nothing but trouble.” Draculaura had to laugh “Isn’t it fangtastic!?” she gushed, “Please Clawdeen! I haven’t had this much fun since your birthday party!” Clawdeen tried to hide her smile, Lala was looking up at her with those eyes the wolf couldn’t say no to. “Damn it!” she exclaimed, trying to hold back laughter. “Why you gotta do that to me, La?” The vampire smiled wide as she wiggled free of her girlfriend’s grasp only to pull the taller girl behind her, dragging her to the jukebox to dance. </p><p>Damien had had enough of this good guy routine as the lights began flashing off and on like a haunted rave. The shadow making the light show was at the demon’s side holding his arm as he had a stare down with two dark lenses. Deuce held his ground, the demon was taller than him but it wouldn’t matter how big he was, he would stone just like anyone else would. “Dude, you’ve given me no choice.” Damien was ready, he was so ready for nothing to happen. He had pushed Vera to the point where if she could she would have and she didn't so she couldn’t. This guy was all talk no bite and Damien was determined to change that as he grinned like an idiot, Deuce raised his glasses</p><p>	“Again we’re really sorry they didn’t tell us.” Deuce apologized to the manager as the kids from Spooky High dragged their new prince statue outside. “Is he gonna wake up?” Scott asked, sadly sniffing at the stone that once was his friend. “Oh, yeah!” Holt yelled back at the wolf, “Your guy will be finer than wine! I’m guessin my boy Deuce’s glasses just slipped!” The shadow stood near Damien the sun had set and the moon overhead was no brighter than the welcome to Denny’s sign. Oz could really fade out here, which is what they wanted to do! They should have stopped Damien from picking a fight with that guy! They didn’t know why it was so important! The Spooky High kids came here every Tuesday to mess with the employees! They had only gotten kicked out because Deuce decided it was time for a Spicy Red Statue! They sighed as one of their pips tried to grab at Damien and the shadow just swiped their hand over it to transfer the small shadow to their palm. Once the gorgon made it out with the rest of the group he said “Alright. They have agreed that if we leave now and never come back they won’t call the cops.” He sighs in relief while the Spooky High kids sigh and groan. “Then we need to up the ante!” Shouted the ghost, and the vampire lit up. “I know a creepy cool night club I could sneak you all into!” Her girlfriend gasped “Lala! How dare you!” she paused before saying “Bring us to this dump first, ghoul!” The girls laughed and high fived each other, Deuce groaned, “Draculaura, that sounds great and all but like. I don’t know it’s late.” Clawde came up behind him, “What are you late for your late afternoon early evening Visagetime Call with Cleo?” the wolf draped an arm around Deuce’s shoulder. “Dude you gotta have a little fun on your own.” He continued, Deuce was just getting more worked up so he shrugged Clawde’s arm off him and walked off to call Cleo.</p><p>	“Where have you been?” Cleo’s voice was shrill and angry as she barked through the phone like a jackal. “I’m sorry Cleo I got roped in!” Deuce tried to defend himself before she interrupted “I don’t want to hear it!” She paused giving him a huffed sob that he’s heard many times before, he knows what’s coming now. “I give you a second chance and take you back just so you can blow me off for some freaks from another school. Well, have fun but I’m not playing second Hawawshi to some juvenile delinquents!”  Deuce says nothing as she sighs and continues, “I think we should have a break. Since that’s obviously what you want anyway.” And as she hangs up on him he can feel his arms fall heavy to his sides. He lets out a sigh and sits on the curb, his snakes hissing in comfort. “Th-that didn’t sound good.” A voice was suddenly beside him as the gorgon looked up he saw the shadow from earlier looking at him. “Yeah,” Deuce started “uh, sorry about that” He motions to Damien “it was uncalled for.” The shadow just shakes their head, “He’ll probably thank you for it.” They chuckle “We know another gorgon and he would beg her to turn him to stone but she won’t.” Deuce looks at the shadow with interest, “Another gorgon?” Oz nods, “Her name is Vera, she’s a tough cookie! You’ll probably meet her at the mixer!” Deuce’s head swirled, there couldn’t be a gorgon he didn’t know about, his mom was the only one here in America, there was too much to process. The shadow perked up and suddenly it got a little darker, “wow, you’re dealing with a lot.” They said, the gorgon nodded, putting his head back in his hands. “Sorry, I feed off fear and uh sometimes it’s involuntary… Just thought you should know since I can’t really stop it.” Deuce, who at this point couldn’t see how this night could get weirder, throws up his hands and stands up laughing a bit maniacally. “That’s it!” He called out to the group, “Lala fire up The Beast! We’re partying on a school night!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Club Goin Up On A Tuesday.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Remember: alcohol = puke = big smelly mess = nobody likes you<br/>-Adam Sandler as Robbie Heart in The Wedding Singer</p><p>Don't be like these fictional teens. Don't underage drink, always have a designated driver, or take an Uber. There's no reason to be unsafe in this day and age. <br/>*Climbs off soap box* <br/>Okay, here's the chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The music is loud and Deuce doesn’t care, he wants noise he wants to drown out all the dumb thoughts in his head. Leave it to Draculaura to have a vampire run night club open on a Tuesday night, though he guesses it doesn’t really matter what day it is when you want to party and are going to live forever. He already agreed to be designated driver so it doesn’t bother him his friends are getting a bit carried away. He wants them to have fun, he wants to have fun, and he hasn’t seen Holt in a long time so damn it he’s gonna Fang Out! Deuce lets out a “woo hoo!” and it echoes back to him from every monster he came with. Damien had luckily thawed out on the car ride over to the club and was too excited about the night club to care about the statue business. The shadow had been right about the demon however, as soon as he got a moment Damien had thanked Deuce for proving something to him and Deuce had kind of just brushed it off. He was just pumped shit seemed to be going his way, he felt someone’s back pressing against his and as he looked back there was the exact demon he was thinking about. “Speak of the devil!” Deuce shouts over the music, Damien cackles “No that’s my dad!” Deuce turns so he can dance with the demon face to face, Holt coming around the side to finish the triangle of swaying arms and gyrating hips. All three of them are dancing like idiots just to get each other to laugh it out, Clawde eventually elbows his way in the center of the dance trio they have and as Deuce and Holt begin to boo him the wolf slowly brings his arms up to T-pose in the center. Deuce and Holt begin laughing and taking light jabs at the wolf who then grabs the demon by the horn. Obviously a little drunk he tucks the cackling Damien’s head under his arm and points to the space where Damien’s horn snapped, “Ain’t you supposed to have two of these fuckers?” The question only makes Damien laugh harder, he also had way too much to drink.<br/> Draculaura makes her way over to the three boys carrying glow sticks “Here!” her high pitched voice calling over the music “Polly want you guys to have these! Clawde Put him down!” She wacks his arm with the sticks and they crack on his bicep. “Oh shoot!” she yells and starts handing them out, “Crazy cool!” Holt shouts as Draculaura puts a few glowing bracelets on his wrists, he goes back to jumping and thrusting his arms in the air, “Give ‘em to the dudes!” Deuce bends down so Draculaura can slide the bracelets onto his snakes that hiss happily. “Damien! Your friends invited some others!” Draculaura tells Damien this and he looks back over to see Vera and Valerie making their way over with Scott, Polly and Oz. Damien smiles wide and waves them over. “Ey Vera! You’ll never believe this shit!” The young woman wearing a just above the knee length deep blue party dress with snakes for hair immediately captures Deuce’s attention, as soon as she saw him she was taken back too. “This fucker turned me into stone!” Damien yelled, pointing at Deuce, Valerie smiles. <br/>	Vera was told there was going to be another gorgon at this party but she supposed she underestimated how shocking it would be to finally see another of her kind. They tended to be solitary creatures since they tended to not like other gorgons. But as she looked the boy up and down she didn’t think of him as much of a threat. She stuck out her hand, “Vera Oberlin. I know you’ve met my sister.” At that Deuce’s eyebrow twitched up “Oh, uh, yeah.” He grabbed her hand and shook it, she noted that it was firm and was satisfied with the display. She shifted her weight to her left and asked Draculaura “May I have one?” The small vampire nods and puts a pink one on Vera’s wrist and a few on Valerie’s tail. “I’ll buy us a round if someone else pays.” Meows Valerie with a laugh, “I’ll go with you!” Polly says “If I distract the bartender you can steal shit!” she continues, Valerie just smiles slyly “Oor” she coos “I can distract them and you can be invisible behind the bar, where the now free drinks are?” Polly’s face drops, she raises her hands to her head and makes an exploding sound as she opens her fists in an outward motion. “You just blew my mind Val.” The khajiit nods, “I am wise in the ways of the swindle.”</p><p>	As they walk away Vera takes hold of Scott’s hand and she smiles as he presses himself to her back, they begin to dance together and Deuce goes back to feeling the music. Holt grabs his hands and spins them both around like kids on a playground. He lets go but continues to dance in front of Deuce “This is nice and all but not really your speed!” The fire elemental says “Where’s your girl?” Deuce smiles and dances right back “I got dumped!” Deuce laughs and his snakes hiss as Holt gives a “Yeah boy!” <br/>	After dancing awhile Deuce decided he needed some air, the insanity of the day had finally gotten to him and he just needed a breather. He wound up in the back of the club with Holt threatening to puke. He thought it best to get Holt to cool down so they could start wrapping it up, it was pushing midnight and they had already been out for way longer than Deuce had wanted to but bringing home Jackson late would be way easier than trying to get Holt away from the club. “Time to chill a bit dude.” Holt staggered over to a trash can and gagged a bit before giggling and saying “Nooope.” He laughed again and leaned on Deuce, “You’re our best friend duuude” Holt slurred, Deuce thought it was funny how similar Jackson and Holt could be, it was almost like they were brothers at times. He pushed Holt into a standing position and fanned his face to which Holt replied with a gasp “You like him more!” He feigned a sob but Deuce wasn’t buying it, they knew not to play that card with him, and he knew that didn’t mean Holt wouldn’t joke. “I like you plenty” The gorgon said with a smile, Holt smiled back and laughed. “No dude, we like you like you.” the laughing turned into giggling as Deuce continued to fan. </p><p>Eventually Jackson came back through. “Oh, oh no.” he started “Where did he take us now?” Deuce smiled softly “I brought us here technically, don’t worry I had my mom talk it out with yours you’re totally covered.” It wasn’t a lie, on the way there he had sent his mom a text saying they would be out late and if she could call Ms. Jekyll to tell her Jackson would be staying the night. Medusa had just been excited to finally do a normal mom thing for once and had taken care of it, or at least that’s what she had sent back with like a million green hearts. It had made Deuce’s day a little brighter to know he could count on her and it made Jackson’s night a little better knowing Holt and him wouldn’t be skinned alive for this. It was a Tuesday night and he felt like he had been hit by a semi truck carrying nothing but Smirnoff. He didn’t feel too nauseous so at least there was that. “Did he do anything embarrassing?” Jackson had to ask, Deuce just laughed “Nah man, he was fine.” Deuce put his hands in his pockets before saying “The ghost girl thinks you're pretty rad now though.” Jackson chuckled and looked at the ground, “She’s not the one I’m worried about him embarrassing me over.” Deuce hissed in amusement, and cupped Jackson’s face in his hands. “Although he did give me some very interesting information.” He lifted the shorter boy up to his face and placed his lips on the other’s. Smiling into the kiss as Jackson’s eyes grew wide in surprise before throwing his arms around Deuce’s shoulders. From the shadows a figure donned in yellow smiles.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>